Daddy and Mommy
by darkness wasted
Summary: My sequel to Baby Boom. ShadAmy,TailCream,KnuxRouge. Featuring a new character. Enjoy and review!


Daddy and Mommy

Daddy and Mommy

_6 moths later_

Amy, Cream, and Rouge have gotten bigger with non-stop complaints about pain. Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails were exhausted with all of the false alarms and food shopping. Sonic helped but was to busy chasing Lauren around. (Previous story character.) Shadow was asleep in his bed next to Amy. "Shadow….Shadow…..SHADOW WAKE UP!"

"WHAAAAARGHHH!" Shadow fell out of bed hitting the floor with a hard thud. "What's wrong Amy? Another ice cream sundae?" Amy held her over grown stomach. "No…..I think the baby is coming!"

"OH MY GOD! SHE COULDN'T WAIT TILL MORNING!" (Yes it's a girl )

"SHADOW HURRY UP AND GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Amy winced and held the bed sheets tight.

Tails and Cream's Home

Tails was resting and doing his best to make sure Cream was comfortable. Tails held Cream's hand and felt her squeeze it. "TAILS WE GOT GO! WAKE UP!" "Huh? NO WAY SHE'S COMING NOW!" (Another girl ) Cream sat up and winced. Tails helped her out of bed. "I'll go get the Tornado! JUST HOLD ON!" Tails flew outside to get the plane set.

Knuckles and Rouge's Home

"KNUCKLES GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP RIGHT NOW!" Rouge kicked him on his side. "OWWW….what is it!?" He turned and saw Rouge wincing. "OH MY GOD! NOT NOW! (If you're wondering it's another girl)

"GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" Rouge grabbed Knuckles by his wrist. "HONEY YOU'RE CUTTING OFF MY CIRCULATION!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic's Apartment

Sonic was asleep soundly when his cell phone began to ring. "Huhhh….can't a guy get some sleep anymore? Who could be calling at eleven at night?"

He let it ring hoping it would stop. To his sleepy self it did. He continued to rest when the apartment phone rang. "OH WHAT THE HECK!" The answering machine took it.

_SONIC GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!_

It was Shadow and Sonic could here screaming on the other end. He went over and picked up the phone. "WHAT SHADOW! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF BEAUTY SLEEP!?

_WELL SORRY SLEEPING BEAUTY BUT THE GIRLS ARE COMING LIKE NOW!_

"OH MAN! I'M ON MY WAY!" He hung up and ran to the hospital still in his sleep cloths.

The Hospital

Amy, Rouge, and Cream were in the delivery room. They made it just in time. Shadow was on the cold hospital floor looking up at the ceiling. He was stretched out on his back. "I never want to go through this……again!" He said in a tired tone.

"Boy I didn't know Cream had a strong grip!" Tails said rubbing his left hand. Knuckles was half asleep on the bench and Sonic was leaning against the wall. "Hey I'm going home to get dressed better. Be back in two seconds!" Sonic zoomed out and came back. He had on a black shirt with no writing and blue jeans with his symbol.

Screams were heard in the delivery room. "Poor Cream" Tails said standing.

"Poor Ames…hope she's alright." Shadow said getting up from the floor.

"I wonder if that really hurts?" Knuckles scratched his head. His friends stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Dude…..you're serious?" Sonic said crossing his arms. "Well yeah. I don't even know how all of this works."

Their mouths dropped. "DUDE I'M ARTIFICIALLY MADE AND EVEN I KNOW HOW IT WORKS!" Shadow said.

"Hey…..sorry. But I don't know how Rouge became pregnant. I think I was drunk when……."

Sonic put his hand on Knuckles's mouth. "TO MUCH INFO!" He said.

After about three hours of waiting the doctor came in. "Hello gentle men. You may go see them now." The doctor led the way to the rooms. Sonic sat in the waiting room. He wanted his friends to have time alone with their new families.

Shadow walked into Amy's room and saw her holding a small being. "Hey Shadow. Look at your new baby." Amy said looking at him. Shadow walked in and looked at the small hedgehog. She was white colored and had red stripes on the same spots as his. She looked identical to Amy. He smiled and couldn't believe his eyes. Amy gave her to him to hold. Shadow sat on the bed and held the small hedgehog. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He suddenly felt pride run through his veins. "She's perfect Ames. Any idea of a name?" He said not taking his eyes off of _his_ baby girl. "Well I was thinking about………..Maria." Amy said blushing. Shadow's eyes widened and looked at her. "Really?" Shadow said smiling. He now was thinking of his close friend that once lived with him aboard the ARK. "Well yeah. She gave you happiness and I want the baby to do the same." Amy said smiling wide.

Shadow kissed her and continued looking at the baby. She smiled and pulled his black shirt. "Yes he's your daddy." Amy said stroking her head. Shadow kissed the baby's head and hugged her. Amy smiled and hugged them both.

Tails was sitting by cream holding his new daughter. She was cream colored and was a fox like Tails. But her ears were a bit bigger looking a bit like Cream. She also had two tails. Tails rocked her back and forth.

"Happy to see your daddy? Huh? You're happy you see your daddy?" Cream said holding the baby's hand. The small fox laughed and grabbed Tails's nose. "Hahahah…..hey sweetie!" Tails said laughing. Cream smiled and laughed too. They hugged each other. "So Tails what should we name her?" Tails thought and looked at the baby. "Hmmmm……how about….Berry?" Tails said looking at cream then back to the baby. "It's perfect Tails. Berry Prowers." Cream said looking at their little girl. Tails smiled and gave the baby to Cream. The baby laughed and looked at her mother. Cream smiled and hugged her. Tails hugged them both.

Knuckles was holding his new girl with Rouge. She was sitting in bed and smiling at the small bat. The baby was a light red and was identical to Rouge. "Awwww…..who's the prettiest girl in the world?" Knuckles said hugging the baby. She laughed and grabbed his hair. "Awww…she already knows her daddy. Look Knuckles….she has your eyes." Rouge smiled.

"So what should we name her?" Knuckles whispered because the baby fell asleep in his arms. "How about……." Rouge was thinking when the baby began to stir. "Oh don't worry princes you're fine." Rouge said. "That's it, Princes!" Rouge said joyfully.

Knuckles smiled and looked at the baby. "The perfect name for a perfect little girl." Knuckles said. They hugged and smiled.

Sonic waited patiently and was really happy for his friends. "Gee….I better stop acting like a teenager and act my own age. No girl would go for a guy like me if I keep acting this way." Sonic sat there thinking about how he should change when someone came up to him. "Excuse me sir but can I ask you something?" Sonic looked up to see a yellow cat with blue eyes. "Whoa you're hot." He said suddenly. "Ummm….never mind. Sorry to have bothered you." She began to walk away. "No wait! I'm sorry it's just that oh man." Sonic stood up and put his hand behind his head. The cat looked at him. "It's ok you really didn't say anything wrong. Names Victoria. I'm guessing you're Sonic." She said holding out her hand for him to shake.

"How'd you know…." Sonic was cut off by her smile. "Your pants has your logo and I've seen you on the news. You seem to have a knack for saving the day." Sonic smiled and nodded.

"Well I do what I can. Why are you here anyway? Visiting?" Victoria nodded.

"Who are you visiting?" Sonic asked. "Oh it's my job. I come by once a week and say hi or read to the older patients" Victoria went on. Sonic liked it when she spoke. It gave him a strange feeling. "Oh I meant to ask you if you would give an autograph to the old rabbit in room B3. She's told me she's a huge fan of your's." Sonic came back to reality. "Huh? Oh no problem."

Shadow was still holding the baby not wanting to let go. He saw that Amy was asleep. He knew she was tired and kissed her head. He went over and placed the baby into the see through crib and kissed her head. She was asleep soundly. She was holding on to Shadow's finger. "Night Maria. Take care of mommy." Shadow stroked her head and went over to Amy. He hugged her and kissed her head again. "She's perfect Ames." He left and closed the door. He saw Tails and Knuckles talking in the hallway. "Oh my gosh I've never seen anything son perfect." Tails said. "Same here." Knuckles agreed. "Well now that we agree that our kids are the best in the world how about we check on Sonic. Seems like he's been in that waiting room for hours." Shadow said looking at his watch.

They went back to the waiting room only to be blown back by what they saw. Sonic and a strange girl they haven't seen before _making out _in the waiting area. "Yo Sonic hate to break up a moment but what are you doing?" Shadow said laughing.

"Huh? Oh um hey guys. Uh how do the kids look?" Sonic's face was red and so was Victoria's.

"Who's this?" Shadow said looking at the girl. "Oh this is Victoria. I met her here about like a half hour ago." Sonic said still blushing. "Hi. You must be Shadow. I can tell because I never seen anyone wear more black than the night sky. I've seen you on TV with Sonic." She held out her hand and Shadow shuck it and stared at Sonic with a smirk.

Sonic smiled and shrugged. Victoria greeted the others and smiled to everyone of them.

Shadow took Sonic away for awhile to talk to him alone. "S Sonic seems like you found a girl who likes your personality and apparently the way you kiss. Gees it wasn't pretty bro. Come up for air once in awhile!" Shadow said punching Sonic playfully.

"What do you know about making out….I say…." Sonic was cut off by Shadow putting the back of his hand to his face. "You see this? My wedding band says a lot about how much I know about _making out_ lover boy." Shadow dropped his hand and placed it on his hip. "Excuse me for not wearing a solid gold ring. Next time I'll wear a ring. Thanks for the tip." Sonic said rolling his eyes. Shadow laughed and looked at his confused so called brother. "You thought I wasn't good with the ladies did you Sonic? I don't blame you. With my attitude I was surprised that I got married. But it's worth it. If Victoria turns out to be the girl you're looking for then I'm by you a hundred percent." Sonic smiled and thank you.

They went back to their friends. Victoria held Sonic's hand and continued the conversation about the new babies. "Do you need help setting anything up? I'm really good with a paint brush. I can help you guys paint the new rooms." Victoria went on. The guys agreed and thanked her. "Well time to get things ready and set for the new members of team Sonic and team Dark." Sonic said Shadow crossed his arms and smiled but his eyes were his regular dark tone. "Let's get started!" Tails yelled.

**A lot of you wanted this to be a chapter but I'm still learning how to use it and I really don't know how to make it into another chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and much support. Victoria the cat is a fancharacter that is owned by **suicuneluvr. **Thanks for letting me use her. She'll be a frequent character in my future stories If you want me to include a fancharacter of yours send a review with who they are and their personality. I'll glady use them. Don't worry you'll get credit at the end of the story. Bye.**


End file.
